This application requests partial support for the purchase of a Affymetrix GeneChip System. The application profiles the need for high-density DNA array analysis by the community of scientists at Dartmouth College and Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center, as well as meeting regional needs in NH. The Affymetrix GeneChip System will allow a large group of NIH funded investigators to use state-of-the-art gene profiling to address specific aims outlined in their currently funded programs. The Affymetrix GeneChip System will be a component of the DHMCore, a cell and molecular core located on the DHMC campus. The DHMCore is supported by individual ROls, Dartmouth and DHMC. Affymetrix GeneChip System will become a cornerstone technology to evaluate gene expression signatures in both basic science programs and for in clinical trials for the assessment of novel therapeutics on human gene expression.